Matt McGuire: The Gang in High School
by bFishstix
Summary: CHAPTER 9 HAS A VERY GOOD ENDING... read n' enjoy... Matt's in middle school going-in high school. He joins a gang. He wants to be bad, really bad; or so what he thinks. What troubles will Matt seek?
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG-13 (For maybe some mild cussing, other, etc.)  
  
Summary- Matt's in middle school going-in high school. He joins a gang. He wants to be bad, really bad; or so what he thinks. What troubles will Matt seek? [Some surprises may be later in the story]  
  
Note--- Lizzie's still in Europe (Rome), because Isabella wanted her to stay and sing for a little while. An American in Rome home schools her, until she returns home.  
  
Matt McGuire: The Gang in High School  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Matt McGuire came downstairs with his baseball cap on backwards, and his ripped blue jeans were halfway down, showing his underwear.  
  
"Matt, what do you think you're doing?" His Mother, Jo asked.  
  
"Why, Mother, I'm just wearing some of my cool clothes." Matt folded his arms.  
  
"No, you're not. You look like some punk, and you're not." Jo explained. "And how did you rip your pants?"  
  
"Um-" Matt said nervously.  
  
Jo just stood there with a blank expression on her face. "Well?"  
  
"Um, nothing."  
  
"You cut them up, didn't you?" Jo asked.  
  
"No! How could you say that?" Matt lied.  
  
"Well, Matt, you're in eighth grade, and they often dress like that." She explained. "And some just like to cut up their best-looking jeans to be cool."  
  
Matt just gave her the mean look.  
  
"Young man, you better not give me that look."  
  
"Well, Mom, I'm wearing this. I like it. It's the style now. I'm an eighth grader now. And about two months, I'm going to be in the ninth grade. High school. A high schooler. So, what if I dress and talk different. I just want to be like everyone else. Mom, you can't make me change my clothes, or my attitude. I'm prefect the way I am! Just let me be myself, and quit tellin' me what to do. I hate that when you do that. It just makes me sick!" Matt yelled as he ran to the door. "I'm going to chill with my friends now!" He walked out the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
Sam came downstairs. "What was that about?"  
  
"Why does he act like that all of the sudden?" Jo sighed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Matt. Lately he's acting so snobby and mean."  
  
"He's a teenage guy. I used to do stuff like him when I was a teenager." Said Sam, remembering back to about the 1960's.  
  
Sam, as a teenager, had on a big tall poke-a-dotted hat under his short black hair. He had on a striped yellow and black shirt, and a pair of black pants with holes in them.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can remember that like it was yesterday." Sam said.  
  
"Sam, that was back in the 60's, teens back then were hippies. All they did was dress up in flower dresses, shirts, pants, and like you dressed, mostly poke-a-dotted. This is present day, all teens dress like their punks. Dressing up in long, baggie T-shirts, loose pants, holey jeans, and whatever more they've got for the Teen Dress Code." Explained Jo, remembering back to the 60's also.  
  
Jo, as a teenager, had on blue and pink flowered dress, yellow and tie-die red parts in hair. She was Rolling Discoing, until she'd tripped, and made everyone laugh, except for this one guy she liked. Sam McGuire was his name. She'd liked him, and he'd liked her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, there's one thing to say. That is, that teens today are not the same as us back then."  
  
"Yeah, but today they like to talk about girls. We, guy's liked to do that back then also." Sam stated.  
  
Jo smiled at him. "Well, we, girl's liked to talk about guy's back then also."  
  
"Yep. You've got that right. See some past and present stuff never change." Sam said.  
  
[Yeah, that won't change. But, what about other things young teens do today? I mean now, they do a lot of more drugs, alcohol, and other things not right to do. I hope Matt doesn't do that kind of stuff.]  
  
End chap 


	2. Best Friends, No More

Chapter 2- Best Friends, No More-  
  
Matt was at the park, playing a game of basketball with his friends, Reggie, Lanny, and Oscar.  
  
"Goal!" Oscar yelled. "Lanny and I are creaming you guy's!"  
  
Matt kicked the ground. "Well, this game sucks!"  
  
"You're just jealous, because we're winning." Oscar said.  
  
"No, I'm not! I just get tired of the same thing over and over again. Basketball here. Basketball there. Basketball everywhere!" Matt stated. "For once, let's do something different."  
  
"So, what do you wanna do then?" Oscar asked.  
  
Lanny jumped up and down, and Reggie understood him. "Lanny's right. We should invent a new game to play."  
  
"And what are we gonna call it? Rocketball? Lanny probably got that idea off the cartoon, Rocket Power." Matt walked over to Lanny and asked, "Lanny, why do you even like that show?"  
  
Lanny just stared at him.  
  
"Well, are you just gonna stand there, or say something?" Matt asked rudely.  
  
Reggie whispered in Oscar's ear, "Whoa! I thought Matt could understand Lanny on the very first impression he gives."  
  
"Lanny, why won't you talk? I mean we've been friends for a long time, and still you won't talk. Why? You don't have to be afraid of me." Matt said.  
  
"Matt, don't be so harsh on Lanny. He's just a little shy. Who cares if he doesn't talk, 'cause he's our friend and going to stay that way forever." Reggie said.  
  
"A little! How about a lot shy? He'd never spook a word in about almost eight years!" Matt got a temper. "For once, he should just open up and have a conversation with people."  
  
"Matt, you had changed these last three weeks. You've been mean, rude, talking trash about people. Dude, I hate to say this, but you're acting like a punk." Oscar said.  
  
"I haven't changed. I haven't been mean or rude. I haven't been talking trash about people. And I ain't acting like a punk!" Matt shook his head. "If you don't like the way I am, maybe you guys shouldn't hang out and be my friends anymore."  
  
"Dude, we still want you to be our friend. But, sometimes you are just too rude. That's all we're saying." Reggie explained.  
  
"Well, I don't wanna be your friend anymore! You guys are so boring. No adventures, just playing a game of basketball for fun. Goodbye! I'll find some more best buds, and they will be more exciting than you guys!" Matt started to walk off, but Reggie stopped him.  
  
"Matt, please. We've been friends for a very long time, and you wanna walk away from us? Walk away from your friends that guided you through elementary and middle school? Walk away from all those memories we'd shared in the past? Matt, if you leave us, then you might find some other friend that probably will be mean to you, or maybe hurt you. It's safe to stay with us, and we will guide you through high school too. Real friends do that. Not the other friends you're gonna find. They just care about their self. Well, if you become friends with someone like Haywood, for example. He's a punk, and never will change. He probably will make you do stuff that would get you in trouble. Please, Matt, don't go. Stay with us. Like I said before, if you find another friend, then they might be mean to you. So, do you want us as a friend, or someone else that will probably be mean to you?"  
  
Matt stood there for a minute and thought about every word that Reggie had said to him. Then about ten seconds later, all the words that Reggie said to him, went out one ear and then the other. "Just leave me alone!" Matt ran off, away from his ex-friends.  
  
Oscar, Reggie, and Lanny all sat down on a park bench.  
  
"We lost our best friend." Oscar sighed.  
  
Lanny nodded his head yes slowly.  
  
"We might have, but I have a feeling that he will come back to us." Reggie said, hoping that he will.  
  
-End Chap 


	3. The Little Dare

Chapter 3- The Little Dare  
  
The next day at school, Matt was in the boys' locker room with his new best buds, Adam Burton, Haywood Biggs, and Andrew Shouse; just joined the group two months ago.  
  
"That's a cigarette!" Matt gasped.  
  
Andrew shook his head. "No kidding."  
  
"Yeah, it is a cigarette. Now, Matt take about one or two puffs." Adam said as he handed him it.  
  
"Why do you want me to smoke?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's just a little dare to see if you're cool enough to hang with us." Adam explained.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna do it!" Matt stated as he threw down the cigarette and stepped on it to put it out.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be cool, and act all bad." Haywood jumps down off the sink and walks over to Matt. "Okay, Matt, it's your choice to hang with us and be cool, or don't hang with us and be a loose change. Which one is it?"  
  
"Loose change?" Matt looked confused.  
  
Haywood, Andrew, and Adam all shouted, "Loser!"  
  
Matt folded his arms. "I am no loser!"  
  
"Then take about one or two puffs." Adam said as he lit another cigarette, and put his hand out to Matt.  
  
Matt shook his head. "No! I rather get drunk from a beer, than get cancer from a cigarette!"  
  
"You're saying that you rather drink beer, instead of smoking?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said."  
  
"Matt, did you ever try a beer before?" Haywood asked.  
  
"Once, I think."  
  
"Ya think? What did it taste like?" Haywood asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"It tasted like..." Matt paused. "Like regular alcohol."  
  
"Okay. How old were you?" Haywood asked.  
  
"Um, about fourteen. Last year."  
  
"Were you at a party, or what?"  
  
"Yeah, I think at this one dudes house. I think his name was Brent."  
  
"Oh, the one dude who had the going away party." Haywood said.  
  
"Yeah, that was him."  
  
"Matt, since you said you will drink, I'll invite you to a party at Andrew's house tonight around six o'clock." Haywood smiled.  
  
"But, tonight is a school night. My Mom and Dad wouldn't let me go." Matt worried. "By the way, no parents there?"  
  
"Nope. No parents there." Haywood said.  
  
"They're going to visit my grandpa in the hospital. They would be back tomorrow morning, 'cause it's a long drive. I would go, but boring." Andrew explained.  
  
"And Matt, don't tell your parents you're going to a party; just sneak out your bedroom window." Haywood suggested.  
  
"My window! Do you even know how far of a drop that is?"  
  
"Uh, I'm guessing four feet." Haywood said. "Big deal!"  
  
"Big deal! It's too high. Are you crazy? I am not jumping out a window that high!" Matt stated. "I might hit a bush! Or even worst; a pine tree."  
  
"Chicken." Haywood, Andrew, and Adam said.  
  
"I am not a chicken!" Matt folded his arms. "I will jump out the window if you want me to. Anyway, I want to go to the party."  
  
"Good. We're gonna have the best party ever!" They all cheered.  
  
[Yeah, the best party ever. But I don't know if I should go, or not? I'm so confused.] Matt thought.  
  
End Chap 


	4. Decision, Decision

Chapter 4 - Decision, Decision-  
  
After school, at 2:47, Matt came in the door with his backpack on one shoulder, and started to head up stairs. Of course not to do homework, he wanted to make a decision about going to the party. He'd thought about it during school, but the darn teachers were blabbing their heads off, which he couldn't think clearly enough.  
  
Holding a laundry basket with dirty clothes ready to go in the washer, Jo shouted Matt's name. Though Matt didn't listen. He just kept going.  
  
"Matt, I need to talk to you!"  
  
Matt stopped in his footsteps, then turned his body around toward his Mom. "Mom, what is it? I've got homework to do." he lied. He wasn't going to do homework. He just wanted to make an excuse, so he wouldn't have to listen to his Mom blab just like his teachers.  
  
"It'll only take a minute." She explained. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Sure."  
  
"Alright." She sighed. "Is there anything going on in school? Is someone trying to pressure you into doing something that you don't want to do?" she asked. "I'm just wondering."  
  
Matt didn't want to say anything about the party. "Stop getting into my business! It's my life, not yours!" He ran up the rest of the stairs, and slammed his bedroom door behind him.  
  
Matt sat down on his bed, took a deep breath, and began to think out loud softly.  
  
"Party. Should I go to the P- A- R- T- Y?" He asked himself. "I wanna go, but I'm not sure."  
  
He thought a little harder.  
  
"What would Lizzie do? Would she decide to go? Or would she just walk away from it, and just forgot about the whole thing? Nah, I think not. She did go to Kate's birthday party when Mom told her not to. But that was back in eighth grade. I wonder if in Rome she went to any parties? I don't know, but I think she had gone to probably one, at least." He sighed. "So, why shouldn't I sneak out to the party? I should go just to get away from parents." He stopped and thought for a few minutes. "Yeah, I made up my mind. I'm going to have some fun! No parent isn't gonna stop me!"  
  
* * *  
  
By the time 6:45, Matt had called Haywood for the directions to Andrew's house.  
  
The phone rung three times before anyone answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Haywood, please."  
  
"This is Haywood."  
  
"Oh, hi. I was wondering, how do you get to Andrew's house?"  
  
Matt wrote the directions down on a sheet of notebook paper as Haywood told him.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there. The party does start at seven, right?" Matt wondered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, see ya!" They both hung up.  
  
Matt walked over to his nightstand to grab his flashlight, because it was dark outside ((Usually it is in the month of March)), and he'd dug in his pocket for the note he wrote earlier. He rechecked the note to see if it's the right one. It read: "Dear Mom and Dad, I'm going to Oscar's to spend the night. He has a new video game that I really want to try out. I will go to bed at 9:00 though. P.S- Mom, if you make Apple pie, please save me a piece. Yum-yum! Love Matt." He wanted it to sound like nothing was up, which there was, the party.  
  
He went to his window, opened it, stuck his body out it, and began to climb down fence that goes up and down the siding of the house.  
  
When he was climbing down the fence, the wood caught his jacket that he wore. He pulled and pulled on his jacket, and finally it came loose, which made him fall right into a rose bush full of thorns. He tried to keep his screaming down when he kept getting stuck by the thorns as he tried to get out. He got out, and mumbled to his self, "I did hit a bush." He giggled a little.  
  
He started off searching for Andrew's house. It wasn't that far; it was only two blocks.  
  
When He was walking, he felt if someone or something was watching and following him. His heart was beating fast. He had parts of a song in his head. I think someone's watching me. I think it's very eerie.  
  
He stopped, shined the flashlight all round, and then said in a fearful voice, "I've got a gun and will shoot you!"  
  
Something came out behind a tree. It looked like a pig. A killer pig actually. It had blood on its face, and body. It held a knife that had a piece of meat on it. It looked like bacon or even people meat.  
  
It said in a monster-like voice, "You don't have a gun. You have a flashlight." It gave an evil laugh. Then another killer pig came out and stood beside the other.  
  
Matt just screamed and ran.  
  
"Matt," Both killer pigs laughed. "It's just us. Haywood and Adam."  
  
Matt turned around and shouted, "Guys, why did you do that? You had me freaked out!"  
  
"Aw! Is Matt afraid of the dark?" Adam teased.  
  
Matt shook his head. "No!"  
  
"I've got a gun and will shoot you." Adam mimicked. "Yeah, right. You can't have a gun. You don't even keep guns in your house. Your parents worry too much about that kind of stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's right here." Matt pulled a gun out of his jacket. Haywood and Adam gasped.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Haywood eyes widen.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Don't you guys know anything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, you don't, because," Matt snickered. "It's just a toy gun!" Matt shot it and one of those fake bullets came out.  
  
"Ha, ha! Very funny!" Haywood and Adam dropped their surprised face into a frown.  
  
"Let's just go. I can't wait 'til we get there. So much fun, we're going to have!" Adam said excitedly.  
  
Matt, Haywood, and Adam all started running down other people yards to get to Andrew's house, so they can party hardy.  
  
End Chap 


	5. Weakly Tears

Authors Note- Sorry for the hold up. It was just my homework, holidays, friends that was keeping me from writing for so long. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Chapter note- If you just wondering I am not making fun of anyone or anything. You'll find a character, Teaul, in this story. He's from my other story, 'Clueless Teaul'. You could read it at fictionpress.com if you want. Pin name: Shine-the-Light16.  
  
Chapter 5- Weakly Tears--  
  
When Matt, Haywood, and Adam first arrived at Andrew's, everybody was just standing around talking and listening to Christmas music.  
  
Matt had a very weird look on his face. "Uh, what's with the Christmas music?"  
  
Haywood and Adam had the same look also. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because I like it!" Said Teaul, but everybody calls him, Cluey, because he's so clueless.  
  
Matt walked up to Cluey. "Cluey, it's the end of March. Christmas was a long time ago."  
  
"I know." Answered Cluey, stupidly. "Hey, Matt, when is your sister coming back?"  
  
"I think this summer, but I don't know yet. Why?"  
  
"I want to ask her out. She's hot!" Cluey winked one eye.  
  
"She's seventeen-going-on-eighteen and going to be a senior. Plus, she probably won't even go out with you because you're so stupid!"  
  
"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Growled Cluey.  
  
Matt folded his arms, sighed, and asked, "Cluey, I bet you don't even know where she is. Do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do! She's at the baseball field and she's probably up to bat."  
  
Everybody laughed. Matt said, "What?! She is not at a baseball field and not up to bat!"  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
Matt sighed. "Europe."  
  
"I'm not up, your sister is! And that's what I just said!"  
  
Matt coughed to clear his throat. "She is not playing baseball. She's in Europe!"  
  
"I-"  
  
Matt cut him off, "Okay, let me rephrase this. She's in Rome. Is that better?"  
  
"Huh? I didn't know she was visiting my aunt, Rome. How did she get the directions, anyway?"  
  
Matt blinked his eyes five times fast. "What?! She is not at your aunts! She's in Europe, Rome, the country! Ever heard of it?"  
  
"Now, my aunts up to bat! Cool!"  
  
"Okay, whatever! See ya!" Matt shook his head and walked off to talk to someone else. He was getting tired of Cluey acting so stupid.  
  
Matt walked to Andrew. " 'Drew, when is this party gonna get exciting?"  
  
"Don't call me 'Drew!" Andrew said, angrily. He used to get picked on. This one kid in third grade used to call him, Drew the blue Elf, because of his name, he liked the color blue and his ears were pointed like an elf. Ever since that day, he doesn't like the nickname 'Drew. He just likes the 'An' in front of 'drew'. Andrew.  
  
"Okay. Don't get so offensive. I just asked you a question. Is this party going to get exciting?"  
  
Andrew had a big smirk on his face. "Yes, yes. Yes it is."  
  
Four hours later, at about 11:00, Andrew stood up on the kitchen table, cleared his throat, and yelled, "Listen everybody. I have a game that will be so fun!"  
  
"What is it?" Asked everybody.  
  
"It's called, Bobbin' For Drunk Apples."  
  
"Huh? How do you play?" Asked everybody.  
  
"It's easy. Has everybody ever heard of Bobbin' For Apples?"  
  
"Yeah!" Answered everybody.  
  
"It's just like that, but instead of water, you use beer."  
  
"Let's play!" Shouted everybody.  
  
Matt stepped in and said, "That game sounds so stupid. I mean, it's like watching, Clifford the Big Red Dog. The show is for babies and so is the game!"  
  
Everybody's eyes widen, "You like Clifford!"  
  
"No. Where would you get that idea?" he lied. He really likes the show, even if he is in a gang.  
  
"Well, we can tell because you're turning bright red." Haywood and Adam laughed.  
  
"Whatever! I'm getting a beer." Matt went to the fridge, got one, opened it up, and starting drinking it.  
  
By the time, 3:30am, Matt and everybody were pretty much drunk. Everybody, including Matt was tripping over stuff, and pretty much spinning in circles.  
  
While Cluey was dancing to the music, he bumped into Matt.  
  
Matt said, "Hey, watch it!"  
  
"I'm drunk. What do you expect? Oh, and sorry, Clifford lover!"  
  
"What did you say?" Matt cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Clifford lover!" Laughed Cluey.  
  
Matt punched him in the nose. He was very mad. He was all fired up!  
  
Haywood said, sounding drunk, "Hey, don't punch Cluey. He did not do anything to you!"  
  
"Shut the heck up, Haywood. Before I do this-" Matt punched him in the face.  
  
Haywood and everybody else glared at Matt with 'ready-to-fight' eyes.  
  
Matt gulped. "Uh-oh!" He ran to the door, opened it, and ran out in the yard with everybody chasing him.  
  
It wasn't about ten seconds later, everybody jumped on Matt and started to beat the crap out of him.  
  
Haywood and a few others helped each other to pick up a big rock and then threw on Matt's stomach. Matt groaned, weakly. Through his weakly tears, he said, "Please. Just stop. Please!"  
  
Haywood said, kicking him in the side, "Matt, you've got what you deserve!" He walked off.  
  
The rock rolled Matt's stomach, but he was still was in pain.  
  
As Matt lied there, suffering in pain, he thought, [Oh, why didn't I listen to Reggie? Haywood and his friends are too dangerous. Way too dangerous. I lost my best friends I'd known I long time, and now the gang. I should've listened to Reggie and then maybe none of this would've happened.]  
  
And a single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought again, [I'm scared. Please help me, Mommy, Daddy, and big sis. I want to go home. Please take me home. I want you to treat me like a kid again. I am just a kid, you know. Before I didn't know that; now I do. Please help me, Mommy, Daddy, and big sis!]  
  
End Chapter 5 


	6. Surprise and Tears

Chapter 6- Surprise and Tears---  
  
Four hours later, Lizzie comes home from Rome. She'd left Rome about 8:00pm, and then she hopped on an airplane and went to an airport, where her mom and dad left her a car on her sixteenth birthday. Then she was driving the rest of the way home. She didn't even call anyone to tell them she was coming home, because she wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
When she in her hometown, she drove slowly, because she'd saw someone lying in a yard. She wondered, so she pulled her car over on the side of the road, got out, and then ran over to the person to see if they're all right.  
  
She could not believe it was... "Matt!" She screamed and tears formed in her eyes. "Why isn't Matt in school?" she asked herself, then it hit her, "Matt was probably at a party." She stopped and thought for a minute, "He should know better. Wait, maybe he didn't want to go to the party, but his friends and some others said he had to."  
  
She thought for a minute again, "Why do peers have to out too much pressure on you?" Do they have any thing else to do besides ruin other people's life?"  
  
Just then, Matt opened his eyes a little. He heard a voice, but he didn't think it was Lizzie. He thought it was Haywood coming back to hurt him some more. "No. Please, don't hurt me any more!"  
  
"Matt, it's just me, Lizzie."  
  
Matt was sweating terribly and his heart was pounding. "No! Just get away from me!" Without looking, he scooted across the ground, groaning and crying. He couldn't get the images from what happened to him at the party out of his head.  
  
"Matt,"  
  
Matt had a shaky voice, "Just get away from me, Haywood!"  
  
Lizzie thought, [Haywood? Haywood did this to him. How rude? How mean?]  
  
"Matt," Lizzie came to him and held out her arms. "It's your sister, Lizzie. You don't have to be afraid."  
  
Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he ran to her and hugged her. He was glad to see his big sis there. "Lizzie, please take me home. I'm frightened!"  
  
Lizzie started to get more tears in her eyes. "Come on, let's go home." She had helped Matt up, walked him to the car, opened up the door, and helped him in the passenger seat. Then she got in the drivers seat and drove home.  
  
When she got in the driveway, she said to Matt, "You stay here and I'll get Mom and Dad."  
  
"No, don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Matt was crying as he said, "Because I snuck out to go to the party. I did not tell them."  
  
"Why did you do that? You should know better."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But ever since I became a teenager, I'd been acting like a punk, and hanging out with Haywood and his gang."  
  
"So, you ditched your other friends to hang out with some punks?"  
  
"Yeah. But I wish I really hadn't."  
  
Matt just sat there and thought for a minute.  
  
"Matt," Lizzie said, softly. "I'm going inside the house to get Mom and Dad."  
  
"No. Did you hear me? You can't because I was at a party, and plus they will probably hate me now."  
  
"Matt, we both know, our parents won't hate us; no matter if we did something really terrible. They might ground us for about a year, but still will not hate us. They love us and always will." Explained Lizzie.  
  
Matt had tears rolling down his cheeks. "You don't understand. They will hate me!"  
  
Lizzie got out of the car, then went to Matt's side, and tried to open the door. But Matt had locked the door. Luckily, Lizzie had the car key and unlocked it.  
  
She had to struggle to get Matt out of the car. He kept grabbing on to the seat and holding it tight with his two hands.  
  
"Matt, please, just let go and everything will be fine!"  
  
"No!" He was crying and screaming like an eight-year-old kid. "I'm just a kid, you know!"  
  
Lizzie finally got him out of the car, and then was carrying him to the house. She felt like she all ready had a child that was wild.  
  
She got up to the doorstep and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She had rung the doorbell.  
  
She still had to keep struggling with Matt. He was trying to get away.  
  
"Lizzie, get off me!"  
  
Then the door opened up. It was Sam. "Lizzie! Matt!" he said, surprised.  
  
Jo heard him and ran to the door, also. Her eyes widen. "Lizzie, you're back! And you grown a lot." She said with tears in her eyes. She'd missed her daughter for so long.  
  
"Lizzie, get off me!" Matt yelled.  
  
Jo finally noticed the black eyes and cuts on him. "Matt, what happened?"  
  
Matt just kept on struggling to get out of Lizzie's arms.  
  
"Lizzie, shut and lock that door. It's freezing." Sam stated.  
  
She shut the door and let Matt go. He tried to run up to his room, but Sam and Jo stopped him. They brought him over to the couch and sat him down.  
  
"Now, Matt, what happened?"  
  
"It's not your concern!"  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
He got up, but they sat him back down.  
  
Lizzie walked over and told them. "Matt was at a party."  
  
Matt shook his head. "Tattle tail."  
  
"At a party!" Sam and Jo looked angry. "Matt, we thought you were at Oscar's!"  
  
"Oscar, Reggie, and Lanny aren't my friends anymore! We had a huge fight!"  
  
Sam and Jo thought for a minute. They didn't know what else to say, except, "Go to your room!"  
  
"I will! I'm better off there than with friends!" Matt ran to his room.  
  
Sam and Jo were glad in one way, but mad in another.  
  
In Matt's room, he thought out loud, "How did this happen to me? I feel like I'm living the worst day ever."  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Authors note-if you're just wondering, this story is almost like my video script (Peer Pressure) I'm writing to make this summer with my friends (just a fun idea. And plus not to get bored). I changed some detail in the story though. I used my own characters in the video script, also. ***I am so bored right NOW!  
  
Ok, how'd you like this chapter? 


	7. I'm Just A Kid That's All Alone

Note- The lyrics, I'm Just a Kid, aren't mine.  They're by simple plan. And this chapter is in Matt's point of view, also.

Chapter 7- I'm Just A Kid That's All Alone

            I stayed in bed until the alarm clock went off.

I hit the snooze button twice.

And here it goes:

I woke up at seven.

I waited 'til eleven, just to figure out that on one would call.

[I sit by the phone, waiting.]__

I think I got a lot of friends: Haywood, Adam, Andrew, and lots of others.

But now I don't hear from them.

_[I think how I lost the gang and my friends:_

_"Please stop!" I said, weakly._

_"Matt you've got what you deserve!" Said Haywood, kicking me in the side, and then walked off._

*

_"Dude, we still want to be your friend, but sometimes you're too rude. That's all we're saying." Explained Reggie._

_"Well, I don't wanna be your guys friend anymore!" I yelled as I walked off._

*

Oh, did I ditch my friends to hang out with the gang? I wonder that question.

What's another night alone when you're spending everyday on your own?

I'm just a kid, and life's a nightmare.

I'm just a kid.

_[I think about the time when I was younger:_

_It was Halloween. I had my Tony the Tiger costume on. Someone older than I was, walked up to me and said, "Ew! Tony the Tiger? That's dumb! You should've been Scream or something else than that! By the way, you're dumb for wearing that!" They laughed. I ran to my Mom and Dad, crying. I was only seven._

*

I know that it's not fair.

Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone, and everybody is having more fun than me.

What the hell is wrong with me? 

I don't fit in with anybody anymore.

How did this happen to me? I wonder if it's because I acted like a jerk, and the only person I ever cared about was me and only me? And nobody else I really cared about.

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed, staring at these four walls again.

I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time.

_[[I think about a good time I shared with my friends:_

_"Hey, Lanny, look at Matt! He's funny with his sisters bra on his head, huh?" Oscar and Reggie laughed._

_Lanny laughed. _

_Then I started to laugh. _

_Then Melina came up to me and said, "Matt, that bra on your head is styling for you… really!" she laughed._

_"It's no joke. I'm Super Bra Man!" I said._

_"Super Bra Man? Who's he?"_

_"He's a character I made up!" I explained. "And I'm going to save the world from bullies who pick on us."_

_They all laughed. _

_I laughed along with them._

* 

Everybody's got somewhere to go, and they're gonna leave me here on my own.

Tonight I'm all alone.

Tonight nobody cares.

I'm just a kid tonight.

End Chapter 7

Note- This chapter's short, I know. But the next chapter probably will be longer.


	8. Not Perfect

Note- Sorry I have not updated in months. I've been really busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter! The lyrics, Perfect, are not mine. They're by simple plan.  
  
Chapter 8- I'm Not Perfect--  
  
The next morning at 6:53, Matt got out of bed. He got dressed into his normal clothes, not his gang clothes. If he wasn't in the gang anymore, he figured not to wear the clothes. He didn't even have a smile on his face. He just had a frown on all the time. If he ever smiles, it would be because he had thought something funny. He went downstairs to eat some breakfast (pancakes). He would be very silent, and won't speak to anyone, except Lizzie. Usually he would not shut up.  
  
Then Jo, Sam, and Lizzie came to the kitchen table and sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Matt, can you please pass the butter?" Asked Jo.  
  
Without making eye contact, Matt passed her the butter.  
  
They all sat silently, eating their pancakes.  
  
Then Sam asked, "So, what's everyone going to do today?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "Just go to school and see Gordo and Miranda. I wonder if they changed?"  
  
Matt smiled at Lizzie, "Nope. They didn't change one bit. You know why?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Because they are your friends and they will never change." Explained Matt, remembering that he has no friends anymore now. "On second thought, maybe they have changed. I don't know. They're your friends, not mine because I do not have any!" Matt dropped his smile into a frown.  
  
"Matt, don't be so hard on yourself. Your old friends will be your friends again, just give them some time." Lizzie said.  
  
Matt shook his head, "No, they will not be my friends again, because they will never forgive me!"  
  
"Yes they will. You only have to show them that you want them back being your friends."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Mom and Dad will never forgive me!" Matt got up from the table and just stood there.  
  
"Hold on, Matt. We'll forgive you." Sam said.  
  
"When? Today? Tomorrow? Next year? When?"  
  
"We don't know yet."  
  
"Mom, when?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm staying out of this." Jo replied as she continued eating. She cares about Matt, but don't want to get in a fight.  
  
Then Sam got up.  
  
"Dad, look at me. Think back when you talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? 'Cause it hurts when you disapprove all along!"  
  
"Matt, just listen what I have to say. It's important."  
  
"No!" Matt folded his arms. "I try to think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero? All those days you spend with me, now seems so far away. It feels like you don't care anymore!" Matt ran to the door and opened it. "I'm better off at school than home with you! And I'm sorry I can't be so perfect!" He slammed the door shut as he ran out it. Then he hopped on his bike and started heading to school.  
  
* * *  
  
At school, Matt was sitting in third period study hall, sound asleep. He was snoring also, so this one kid came over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, would you please stop snoring? I'm trying to do my work."  
  
Matt raised his head up off the table, "Would you shut the hell up? It's not like your work is really important!"  
  
The kid folded his arms, "Yes, it is! I get A's on every single thing! And I cannot mess up!"  
  
Matt sighed. "Oh, I know you. You're Brandon, the whiz kid, who likes to be always perfect!"  
  
"I don't try to be perfect all the time."  
  
Matt glared at him, "Yes you do!" He paused and got up to almost hit him. He was not in the mood.  
  
The teacher seen them and ran over to brake them up. They did.  
  
Matt flopped back down in his seat. Brandon went back to his seat.  
  
30 minutes later, the bell for forth period rang. All the students were off to their lockers and to class. Matt went to his Science class. He sat in a seat and tried to listen to the teacher but couldn't; he kept falling asleep. He started to dream (dreaming with just a black background and nothing else.): God must hate me or something. I do not have any friends now. They will not even speak to me. I lost my best, best friends in the whole entire world. I remember the laughs, difficulties we had together. They were the bomb! Now, I cannot even laugh with them, because we have our backs turned toward each other. Man, it is all because of that stupid fight at the party! My life is a nightmare. I used to think I had a pretty great life, but not anymore! Nobody cares about me. Nobody even listens to me. Why even bother staying around if I'm not even wanted in this neighborhood? I'm going to run away to another state or town and start a whole new life. It would be better not staying in this crumby neighborhood! Nobody is going to stop me, not even the police, parents, and teachers! I'm going to run away and that is final!  
  
MATT WOKE UP. He got out of his seat and went to the teacher. "May I use the restroom? I have to go really, really bad! I think I might pee my pants."  
  
EVERYONE LAUGHED. The teacher let him.  
  
Matt did not go to the restroom. Instead, he snuck out the door and ran off school grounds...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. It Was You

Note- The lyrics, IT WAS YOU, is by SO PLUSH, not me.

--Part 9---It Was You---

Sam and Jo just found out that Matt was missing. Therefore, they went out and searched for him. Lizzie, her friends Miranda and Gordo, Matt's friends, and even the bullies helped look for him. The whole neighborhood almost.  

When I think of what I've been through.  
I can see that you've always been there for me.  
To tell the truth I don't know what I'd do.  
Without you, none of my dreams would have come true.

LIZZIE:

"I hope we find my brother. I'd be sad if we didn't." 

GORDO:  
"Matt's such a good kid, so why would he run away?"

OSCAR:

"Matt's my best friend. I wouldn't stay mad at him forever."

REGGIE:

"Matt's just a great friend, and I would miss him if we didn't ever found him."

TEAUL [Cluey]:

"Even though he called me dumb, Matt's a pretty neat buddy to have around."

ADAM and ANDREW:

"He is a cool dude, even though I pick on him.

HAYWOOD:

"I only pick on Matt because I'm jealous on him and don't know why."

LANNY (writes on a piece of paper):

"Even though he picked on me, I would still forgive him if we found him."

MELINA:  
"Ok, I admit, I do have a crush on Matt. He's so cute! I know last time I said to him that I do not like him, but inside I really do. WE have to find him!"

ETHAN (talking in the cool-way):

"'Sup?"

(FADES)

*    *    *

[Later they had found Matt.]

OSCAR:

"In the shed? You ran away to your own shed?" 

MATT:

[wipe tears from eyes]

"I didn't know where to go... except here."

MATT:

"And plus, it's better than being hated by everyone."

EVERYONE:  
"What?"

MATT:

"I'm better off deceased! Or better I wish I wasn't even born!"

SAM:

"Matt,"

JO:  
"Don't talk like that."

TEAUL:  
"What's deceased?"

MATT:

"Not living; dead."

LIZZIE:

"If you weren't born, I wouldn't have anybody to tease, play, and have fun with, because I would be an only child."

REGGIE:

"If you weren't born, I wouldn't be your best friend. And I would miss that because it was you who showed me what good friends we are."

[Matt smiled.]

ADAM:

"If you weren't born, I wouldn't have anyone to pick on. However, Andrew, Haywood, and me picked on you because we were jealous. You're a great guy, Matt."

MIRANDA:

"If you weren't born, I wouldn't be able to talk about you in a good way with Lizzie."

GORDO (To Matt):

"And if you weren't born, who would I play video games with? Matt, you're such a great guy and you rule at video games."

GORDO (To Lizzie):

"Lizzie, I cannot believe I'm about to tell you this—"

LIZZIE: 

"Tell me what?"

GORDO (Blushing):

"Well… for about three or four years now… I had been c-crushing on you… and I'm hoping I could ask you this… (gulps)… Would you, Lizzie McGuire like to go out sometime?" 

[It was quiet when Lizzie was thinking.]

[Lizzie walked over to .]

LIZZIE:

"Yes. Yes, Gordo, I would love to go out with you. Here's a secret: I had a crush you too."

[Gordo hugged Lizzie as tears of joy ran down face.]

[Sam and Jo went to Matt.]

JO:  
"See Matt, we do care about you."

SAM:

"You're our special, almost perfect child. Most important, we all love you."

[Matt just smiled at them.]

FADES

[A FEW WEEKS LATER:

Middle school graduation day is here. Matt was just called up to get his diploma. As he got that, he held it above his head and shouted, "I made it! Thank you everyone for putting up with me! Without my parents, friends, sister, I wouldn't be here receiving this right now."

"Matt, way to go!"

Matt turned around to see who said that. He could not believe it! His mouth dropped wide open, "Lanny, you've talked!"

"Yeah. Matt, if you weren't born, I wouldn't have met my very first best, best bud in that whole world. I am glad that you are here." Lanny smiled. Matt smiled. 

* * *

Gordo and Lizzie are still going out and promise to keep it like that forever. Melina asked Matt if he wanted to go out and he said yes. Melina is so glad. And for Matt, he has his he promises to never run away again. If he's feeling down, he would come right to his parents, friends, sister, and people who care about him.  
   
  
Since the day you came in my life.  
I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side.  
Then you proved you're a friend to me.  
In my heart, forever you will always be.  
  
It was you who was always right by my side.  
And I just can't do it; you helped me through it.  
We're friends forever, like best friends should be.  
You'll always be a special part of me!   
  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you.  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me.  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue.   
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!  
  
THE END

NOTE- if you want to read to the screenplay-almost-just-like-this, go to fictionpress.com, and put in this pinname: Shine-the-light1600.


End file.
